


I know

by Riyusama



Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS NOR HURTS, M/M, Nova Excello, SAMADEUS IS OTP, coming from me, cutesy lil fluffy fics, lol, smol hints of spideyfist, wow cute for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: He was cheeky, prideful, sarcastic, and most of all a know-it-all. These were all the qualities he possessed yet, Sam couldn’t help but feel his heart throb every time he were to pass by Amadeus Cho. The guy was 2 years younger than him, but damn was he a genius. And damn, was Sam so in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YA ALL KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE SAMADEUS RIGHT!? GOSH, MY FOREVER OTP
> 
> I AM SUCH TRASH, ALWAYS SHIPPING SUCH RARE BEAUTIFUL SHIPS *gross sobbing crying*
> 
> But, I believe in the Champions comic that more Samadeus material will spawn =w= 
> 
> Anyways, idk if anyone will even acknowledge or want to read this fanfic of mine but fuck it all, I fucking love this pairing and they're my otp and I will be rereading this so many times cuz it's prob gonna be the only Samadeus fic in existence in the world ;w; not unless I make more =w= huehuehuehue
> 
> Anyways guys enjoy <3

He was cheeky, prideful, sarcastic, and most of all a know-it-all. These were all the qualities he possessed yet, Sam couldn’t help but feel his heart throb every time he were to pass by Amadeus Cho. The guy was 2 years younger than him, but damn was he a genius. And damn, was Sam so in love with him.

They shared a couple of classes together like algebra and literature and Sam can’t help but, stare at him in awe. He’d hear his own classmates mutter words of annoyance towards younger, how they’d glare at him in envy. But, whenever Sam looked at him… He was the single most beautiful smartass he had ever seen.

And Sam couldn’t help the burning sensation on his cheeks whenever he’d get caught by Amadeus staring at him.

And so, here he was again. It was lunch break right now and Sam couldn’t properly finish the potato sculpture he was making, nor even have the decency to properly eat his food because he was currently watching Amadeus. He looked so happy, laughing around with his friends and being the cocky little shit that he was.

Sam didn’t even realize that his teammates were trying to get his attention.

“Sam!” Peter’s call had shaken him out of his trance.

He stared at the other with wide surprised eyes, before his brows furrowed and he looked to Spiderman in question eventually. “What?” He spat out, a little irritated at Peter for having interrupted his moment.

“If you’re done staring at that kid Cho, you’ll have the decency to actually pay attention.” Peter said smugly, clearly taunting Sam.

His cheeks burned bright again. “Shut up webhead! Who wants to listen to your dumb ideas anyways!”

“What did you just say--” Peter tried to retaliate but, Danny had quickly intervened.

“Now now,” The blond said as he tried to calm the duo down from another fight. “Peter, that was rather uncalled for.” He scolded his boyfriend.

“Yeah yeah, I’m sorry.” Peter crossed his arms against his chest, trying to sit comfortably on his place.

The rest of lunch break was spent on talking more discreetly about their plans on _detention_. MJ and Harry were chatting away on their own, only giving out a couple of ideas on how to do their so-called detention homework.

He was separated from their group and was on his way to class when somebody stopped him. Sam was put to a halt as Amadeus Cho stood before him. The kid had blocked his way, looking at Sam as though he were expecting the other to do something for him.

“Can I—“His words were cut off when, Amadeus started talking himself.

“I need to talk to you.” Were the clean and simple words that said and Sam couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. He suddenly felt as though he was sweating and shaking from being at such a close proximity to Amadeus.

“Uh, yeah… Sure.” He replied back.

Amadeus only nodded, turning his back and only looking to Sam for a moment to gesture for him to follow Amadeus. Once they started walking together side by side, Amadeus said. “It’s Sam right? Sam Alexander?” He started and Sam for sure felt like he was going to have a heart attack right there and then. He was so nervous and at the same time, already imagining all the different kinds of scenario that could play out right now.

He doesn’t understand as to what Amadeus would want with him.

And the fact that Amadeus had even known and uttered Sam’s name to him, made the raven feel weak on his knees.

Hopefully, it wasn’t too obvious.

“Yeah, Amadeus Cho right?” He tried to play it cool.

The other scoffed, smirking haughtily at Sam. “Don’t pretend you don’t know me. It’s alright.” He said with an air of arrogance that made Sam both want to punch and kiss him. God, this kid was too cocky for his own good.

Classes were already starting, he and Amadeus were already late for their literature class but, Sam couldn’t find it in himself to tell the younger. He wanted their time together to last longer, even though there was a rather heavy silence between them. There was that sense of awkwardness yes, and that they both didn’t know what to say to each other actually.

But, Sam could bask in this moment; the feeling of being so close to Amadeus Cho finally; of being at least an inch or two closer to his presence.

This was good enough for Sam.

Once they had found an area deserted by students; one near the main entrance and lockers, Amadeus had come to a stop. Sam’s beating heart was going crazy as the younger had turned to face Sam fully. His cheeks may have turned an even darker shade of red by now.

“You’re not much of a talker aren’t ya?” Amadeus inquired with an arched brow.

Sam felt as though his stomach was doing somersaults and he would have replied back with something sassy but instead, his mouth opened with: “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Amadeus questioned with a tilt of his head, obviously finding the reply weird.

Sam wants to punch himself in the face and to forever run away in embarrassment. “I mean no, ugh.” He tried again, feeling his brain go on overdrive and be unable to help him at all in keeping this conversation going. “You’re the one who said you wanted to talk to me so, I thought—“He exasperated, feeling frustrated at not being able to voice out his thoughts properly.

There was a moment of silence and Sam watched as Amadeus looked away, looking as though he himself were embarrassed.

Now that’s something you don’t see every day.

The brush of red on the younger’s cheeks and that awkward moment wherein Amadeus looked as though he wanted to say something but, was too shy to do.

Such a beautiful image; Sam would like to thank every single god in the world for letting him see this.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Amadeus started as he took in a deep breath before continuing. “I’m feeling a little nervous.” He said with a grin.

Critical hit of 1000, abort mission! Sam Alexander may need an HP restorer or else, he’ll become a fumbling idiot from the cuteness overload that is Amadeus Cho.

“I have no idea at all why the heck you’re feeling nervous.” Sam started off, getting back on his footing for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll be serious now.” Amadeus started before he looked Sam straight in the eyes and said. “I know you’ve been staring at me for a while now.” He said in all seriousness.

Sam panicked, quickly mumbling out reasons and even apologies. He hadn’t noticed that Amadeus himself had caught up on his looks. He didn’t think that he would get caught too easily and that he wasn’t discreet enough. Amadeus probably thought he was some weirdo pervert or—

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I just, you know everybody looks at you right? Whenever you answer in recitations right?! And you just grab everyone’s attention and I didn’t know you got weirded out and—“He wasn’t even breathing, just continually talking and hoping that Amadeus wouldn’t get mad at him for staring too much.

Hoping and praying that the younger wouldn’t lash out at him and tell him to stay as far away as possible because he’s so creeped out about Sam and—

“Woah there! Chill bro!” Amadeus was cut to shut down Sam and Sam was already feeling guilty as hell on the inside. “I didn’t want to talk to you because I felt angry or creeped out about it.” He cleared up the misunderstanding.

Sam couldn’t help but, release a huge sigh of relief. It’s like a sudden weight on his chest was lifted and he didn’t even notice that weight earlier.

But now, there was a question brewing up in Sam head. “Then, what did you want to talk about?”

It was Amadeus’ turn to take in a deep breath before he said. “I know you like me.” He stated off as though, that was the most obvious thing in the world.

And in a way, it probably was.

It was either Sam was too obvious or Amadeus just holds up to his title of being a genius.

“Oh…” Sam said and he felt his chest constrict because this may be the moment he feared. Being rejected and turned down then, told by Amadeus to never go near him ever again—

“I like you too.”

Sam doesn’t know if he misheard that since way too many negative things were piling up in his head. But, Sam had the audacity to look at Amadeus and stare at him with question etched upon his features. “Wha—“

“Can you please answer me a little more better. I know you like me and seriously, this small bit of anxiety is actually killing me. Or did I misread your looks and I’m just embarrassing myself?” It was the younger’s turn to blurt out a myriad of words and questions towards Sam and at this moment Sam finally realized.

They’re both just awkward teenagers who confessed to one another and seriously have no idea how to handle this all too new experience.

Alright, Amadeus confessed for both of them. Kudos to him.

“I like you too.” Sam answered finally with a smile to stop Amadeus from rambling on and on.

Thankfully, he heard Sam amidst his own jumble of words.

“Oh,” Amadeus started before that all too cocky and arrogant smirk of his came back in full force. “Awesome, so does that mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

Never in his wildest dreams did Sam ever think Amadeus would ever utter those two words to him. But now, reality was crashing down upon him and Sam had never been so happy for reality to come to him.

“If you want me to, hell yeah.” Sam replied back, gaining some of his composure back.

Amadeus rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t right.” He says before taking out his phone and giving it to Sam. “So boyfriend, give me your number and we’ll talk about a date?”

“Definitely.” Sam said as he saved his number of Amadeus’ phone then, called his own to get his lover’s number.

If he’s dreaming, nobody ever dare to wake Sam up or else, he’ll bring hell on that person.

“Let’s get back to class; we’ll probably get detention because of this.” Amadeus said.

As they walked back to class Sam made what he would call one of the most bravest thing he had ever done in his entire life –aside from saving the galaxy of course-. They walked side by side Sam eyeing his boyfriend’s hand for a moment before he shyly took hold of the younger’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Blushes were evident on both boys’ cheeks; none said anything only looking at each other with smiles on their lips as they silently walked to their class together. Both basking in the warmth of the other and enjoying what little time they had alone before going to class.

Sadly, they didn’t get detention together, much to both of their dismay. But, Amadeus had promised that they should go on a date tomorrow after class and the smile on Sam’s lips went up from ear to eat that everyone in their team just _knew_ something good must have happened to him.

And that he did tell to them.

Even though he got an _“Ew, gross!”_ from Spiderman, he knows the other said it a joking manner; happy for Sam. Everyone congratulated him on the new relationship and having to date the smartest kid in school –albeit youngest as well-.

But, it’s all good. And he’s high like he’s soaring the galaxies, giddy from his hormones and just all around excited to be hanging out with his _boyfriend_ tomorrow.

Amadeus. His boyfriend.

Nothing could ruin this day for Sam.

 


End file.
